Saruman of Many Colours
by PacMike
Summary: LOTR from the point of view of Saruman. This story describes his careful plots, thoughts and feelings throughout the plotline of The Lord of the Rings, and tells the story of how his lust for power causes everything to go drastically wrong...


**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I cannot claim to own any of the characters or locations in The Lord if the Rings. All characters, places etc named in this fanfic belong to tolkein.

**Author's note**: Hopefully many who read this will find it an original and interesting interpretation into a character whose thought processes, opinions and full story are most likely scarcely considered by many.

Apologies for any abundance of spelling mistakes. I will be writing a fair portion of this on my smartphone in bed at night, so there may well be a fair few missed spelling errors and weird auto corrects.

This chapter is more of a 'taster chapter', if such a thing exists, to discover if many people would be interested in reading more. Therefore this chapter is shorter and has somewhat less action or plot to it than other chapters would/will. So please leave a review saying if you'd be interested to see more! :)

Enough from me, however. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fools. The white council were no longer considered wise in Saruman's mind if they chose to continue to defy the rising power of Mordor. Saruman absent-mindedly paced his chamber in a circle, around a grand pedestal supporting a large sphere, which could be best described as a misty orb. This was no ordinary sphere, however. This was one of the lost palantirs of times forgotten to all but few, which Saruman had discovered and used to his purposes.<p>

'Fools!' He thought to himself once again, continuing his pacing. However, he reminded himself that no member of the council had seen what he had seen. It was only he among them that had realised the futility of fighting the evil in the east. He, Saruman the white, would be the one to sway the minds of the wise of the west. Saruman the white? No, that hardly seemed fitting any more. Was he not the wisest, most powerful and most learned of lore of all the council? If Saruman were to form an allegiance with the dark lord, he would become a power to be both respected and feared! No, Saruman the white was definitely no longer fitting. He would become Saruman of many colours!

However, the problem of the council still remained. If he declared his new loyalties too bluntly, he would face open opposition from many members. No, he would have to persuade them to see the wise decision, and make them realise the truth in what he had seen. Who better to start with than Gandalf?

'Gandalf the grey and simple has always sought my council in the past and would be a useful ally if he were to see sense.' He thought. Surely both Saruman and Gandalf together would achieve to subtlely sway the loyalties of the remaining members? Saruman stopped pacing and stared at the palantir in deep thought. It would definitely make Gandalf realise the correct path to take. After all, what he had seen in it had opened his own eyes to the painfully obvious truth.

'Yes. It will begin with Gandalf', he concluded. But before he could finish the conclusion of his plan, a servant rushed into his chamber and brought with him news that Saruman found both alarming and exciting, so much so that he forgot both the inexcusable intrusion to his thoughts and his previous thoughts themselves.

'The nine have crossed the river Isen, you say?' Surely not? The nine would not be abroad so early in the dark lord's rise to power once more. Unless he were in dire need of an errand executed correctly and faithfully? Saruman could think of only one reason for sending Sauron's most trusted servants so far abroad so early in the already stirring war. It had been found.

This changed many things.

It seemed to him that his plans to sway the council were insignificant in comparison to this news. The one ring must have been found. It seemed his plans were only just beginning...

* * *

><p><strong>Another author's note:<strong>

If you enjoyed please R&R, or if not R&R explaining why not with constructive criticism for improvement.

In the hope that you did enjoy, please stick around for more! Providing enough people seem to want me to carry on, I plan to continue building on this story on a regular schedule, and later chapters should get more exciting, with more plot :D (sticking to the lotr plotline, of course).

Once again, I hope you enjoyed.

Mike.


End file.
